Charmy Teeth
by The Hannalizer
Summary: Cole is back once again and Phoebe can't seem to get rid of him. Eric needs her for her abilities now when Sookie's dead and the future is unsure. Charmed: beginning s05. True Blood: AU, post s02.
1. Fight and Flight

**CHARMY TEETH**

YOU SHOULD SERIOUSLY READ THIS TO AVOID UNNECESSARY CONFUSION!!!! --- This is from _A Witches Tale s05e01_. Before the story begins Phoebe was trying to file for divorce, but Cole suddenly storms in and the story begins with their conversation outside the judge's office. Many lines are copied straight off, and they will be done so pretty much in the beginning, especially in this first chapter.

The part from True Blood in this story is very AU. You'll understand why later on, I won't spoil it to you!

Please enjoy and review!

**Chapter 1: Fight and flight**

"You evil bastard! Why didn't you just stay where you belong?" Phoebe says, walking quickly out of the judge's office.

"Wait a minute! I'm not evil," Cole protests, following his wife.

Darryl runs up to them and shouts at Cole:

"Do you have any idea of what you just did to me in there?"

Cole ignores him with a "hold on" and says, almost triumphantly to Phoebe:

"I'm not evil. I'm good."

"You're good at crushing my every hope and dream!" Phoebe almost yells at him.

"Well I'm going to make up for that."

Someone snickers behind her. She twirls around and sees a tall, blond guy casually walking toward them.

"Aren't you being a little melodramatic?" he says to her.

"And who are you?" Darryl requires to know before Phoebe has opened her mouth.

"Eric," Cole says, his eyes becoming splinters.

"Belthazor," Eric greets him just as casually as before.

Phoebe and Darryl looks at one from another.

"And trust me, Phoebe, he's not good. He's evil," Eric says to her.

"Excuse me. Who are you, and how do you know my name?" she says, letting the irritation simmer toward him instead of her husband.

"Do you have anything to do with him?" Darryl says to Eric, pointing angrily at Cole. Eric looks back at him and shrugs. Darryl turns to Cole again and says:

"You know what? I should arrest you on principle!"

Cole sighs and twists his hand a little. Both Darryl and the stranger turns into water coolers. Phoebe catches her breath and stares at the coolers in shock.

"Wh-What?" she stutters in a gasp.

"Too many people talking at once. Got annoying."

"You see, Cole, this is exactly what I'm talking about. Good people don't turn other people into water coolers," Phoebe says, still shocked but gains more and more strength along with her anger and frustration. "And who is this guy?" Phoebe points at one of the water coolers.

Cole rolls his eyes.

"He's just an old acquaintance."

"An old acquaintance? An old acquaintance! You're kidding me! What kind of demon is he? Is he your, so called, new companion or something?"

"Phoebe," Cole says, getting an amused glimpse in his eyes, "you're ranting."

"Go to hell," Phoebe almost spits out.

"I was just there. I didn't mean to stay so long, I just needed enough power to execute-"

"-Execute who? Huh? Execute who?"

"My plan," he smiles – not superiorly, but rather impatiently. "I'm here to redeem myself," he continues almost proudly.

"You better be careful," she says and turns around and walks slowly while she talks, "you are stepping down a very dangerous road right now."

"I'm already on it. I've got my job back at the law firm. I'm going to use my powers to help people," Cole tells her and puts his arm around the water cooler Darryl. "Make up for my past. In time you'll see we're meant to be together."

Phoebe quickly turns around in aggravation.

"Cole, if you say that again, I swear I'll scream," she says and then takes a breath to continue, "I want you out of my life."

"I'll keep my distance... But I'm not going away," he says and Phoebe turns around again, as if she can't stand to even look at him. "My love for you hasn't changed," he says seriously and begins walking toward her. "It kept me alive in the wasteland, and led me back to you."

There's a letter opener on a desk in front of her, which she grabs hold of, swings around and sticks it right in front of his face.

"You won't use that," Cole says calmly, but with threat in his eyes. "I know you still love me, on some level deep inside," he continues and grabs confidently a hold of the sharp object.

Phoebe decides to prove him wrong and slits his hand. Blood splatters across the room and lands on some paper work.

"You are seriously mistaken if you think I still love you in any way," she whispers.

"I wasn't expecting a warm welcome, but don't you think this is a little extreme?" Cole says, looking at his tattered hand, which heals itself in front of their eyes.

"No," Phoebe whispers, not at what he said, but what happened to his hand.

The blood splatter on the paper starts sizzle and boil, she looks at it and Cole reads the alarm in her face.

"Wait," he says.

"You stay away from me! Whatever you are!" Phoebe shouts and runs away.

Cole sighs a long sigh and then turns Darryl and Eric back into flesh and blood.

"What happened? Where's Phoebe?" Darryl says.

"She ran off," Cole sighs again.

"You're lucky that's all she did," Darryl says close to his face before he walks away.

Eric almost smiles at Cole, who looks sad, and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Give her up," he says.

"Since when did I ask you for advice?" Cole mutters.

"Because I've rewritten history," Eric continues smugly.

"What?"

"I took care of the sea hag so Phoebe won't express her love for you. Not that it would've changed much," Eric tells him while opening the window. He jumps out before Cole has got time to react.

The reaction comes out in the form of a roar before he disappears.


	2. Innocents Usually Need Help

**CHARMY TEETH**

_A/N: The world knows about vampires._

**Chapter 2: Innocents Usually Needs Help**

"I got promoted!" Paige exclaims and storms in through the door, practically flying in to the living room where Phoebe and Piper sits, eating ice cream.

Phoebe hugs her knees and Piper has one arm around her shoulders and the other holding the bucket of ice cream. Phoebe's favorite movie's showing on the TV.

"Hey! Aren't you happy for me? I'm a social worker!" Paige triumphs stretching out her arms as if she just won a great race. Then she puts her right hand in front of her, as if she was saying hello to someone. "I'm Paige, the social worker," she says to her fantasy person.

"That's great, honey," Piper says, not even close as euphoric as Paige.

Paige lets her arms drop to her sides, her smile fading quickly.

"Okay. What is going on, Phoebe?" Paige says, in a sort of final way after noticing her sisters' strange behavior.

Phoebe takes a deep breath before answering:

"He's back."

"Who?" Paige says, looking confused and sits down in front of them.

"Cole."

"What?!"

Phoebe searches through her hand bag and shows Paige the letter opener she has cut Cole with. The metal has corroded gravely.

"This is his blood. Blood is not supposed to do that," Phoebe says, her voice trembling a little.

"You stabbed him," Paige states.

"Yeah..."

Paige nods.

"Good."

"He wants me back. He wants me back and... I just want to run. As fast and as far as I can," Phoebe says, looking at Paige as her eyes fills with tears. "I swear, if I had your power, Paige, I would orb myself to a rock in the middle of the sea."

"Oh honey," Piper says and hugs her. "Have some more ice cream."

Phoebe automatically lets Piper put the spoon in her hand, but she's so lost in thought and sadness she doesn't use it.

"He has put me through so much and I just... I don't want to go through it again."

"Okay, running is _not _the answer," Paige says and Piper nods in agreement.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Who could that be?" Piper asks out loud and automatically gets to her feet.

"Is it Cole? If it is Cole, tell him to go back to whatever hole he came from," Phoebe says, taking the ice cream from Piper's hands and shoves a big spoon of it to her mouth. "I don't want anything to do with him," she says with her mouth full of ice cream.

The knocking starts again, a bit more vigorously this time.

"I'll get it," Piper says and go to the door.

When she opens it a blond, very tall and handsome guy stands on the porch.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

He smiles pleasantly at her.

"My car broke down outside, can I use your phone, please?"

"Yeah, sure," Piper says, a little distracted by his smile. "Come on in," she says and does not notice the wider, a bit superior smile he gets when he walks over the threshold. And that's because she turns her back to him to shout "It's not Cole!" to her sisters.

"The phone's down the hall," she says to Eric and looks in to his eyes, "take your ti..."

Suddenly he looks intently into her eyes, even more intently than Leo has ever looked into hers. She stares dreamily back. The whole world starts to circulate around him, everything he says is true and everything he says is more important than anything else. There isn't even anything else than him, she doesn't even exist. Only he does...

"I'm an innocent," he whispers.

"You're an innocent...," she repeats kind of slurred.

"Stop repeating what I say," he says, sounding annoyed.

"Okay..."

"You want to protect me from Cole. He's after me," he whispers.

"I can do that..." She can do anything for him.

"Cole's a demon again. He wants to hurt you."

"Oh no, that's bad..." How can anyone want to hurt someone like him?

"Yes, very bad," he agrees.

"What's going on?" Paige asks, coming in from the living room.

"Hi, I'm Eric," he says and reaches out to shake Paige's hand.

The trance disappears along with his eyecontact, leaving Piper confused and a bit lost. She still remembers everything he told her clearly, and the importance of his words also continued to cloud everything else out. She blinks a couple of times before coming back to reality.

"He's an innocent," she tells Paige.

Paige furrows her eyebrows slightly.

"Right...," she says.

"Belthazor's after me," their guest says, looking down into the rug.

"What?!" Paige gasps.

"He's after me because I'm trying to help you, the Charmed Ones."

"How do you know about us?" Paige asks him.

Eric considers telling a lie but decides it's better to go with at least half the truth.

"Oh, Paige, always the skeptical one," Eric smiles and shows his fangs.

Paige jerks instinctively back, but Piper's eyes only widens.

"Oh my God, he's a vampire!" Paige exclaims, thinking about vanquishing him.

"No he's an innocent," Piper says, putting a hand on Paige's arm. Paige frowns at her.

"And I'm also protected by the law. It's Cole you're after."

Paige continues looking at Piper. Maybe she was skeptical, but her instincts are usually right. Something's weird about this, she's sure about that.

"Did someone say Cole?" Phoebe calls from the living room. "Or maybe I'm hearing things, I wouldn't be surprised."

Eric walks toward Phoebe's voice, offending Paige because of the lack of approval to move around in their house. Paige and Piper follows him to Phoebe who stares at Eric in pure shock and horror when she sees him.

"You!"


	3. Does It Matter if You're Black or White?

**CHARMY TEETH**

**Chapter 3: Does It Matter if You're Black or White?**

"You!" Phoebe gasps, her spoon dropping from her hand and falls to the floor.

"Oh no! Now I'm going to have to clean that up," Piper complains and looks at the ice creamy stain on the rug beside the couch.

Paige's jaw drops and she looks first at Phoebe, then at Piper, and then at Eric.

"What is going on here?" she mostly directs the question at Piper. She then turns her head to her other sister. "Do you know this guy?" she demands to know, pointing at Eric with her thumb.

"He's our innocent," Piper says as if they are getting some pleasant surprise. Paige gives her a look as if she escaped from a mental hospital.

"He was at the meeting with the judge!" Phoebe exclaims.

"And I have a reason for that. I came to talk to you. Unfortunately, Cole turned me into something."

"A water cooler," Phoebe fills in with a sigh.

"How original," Eric says, seeming to think that was creative and amusing incident rather than something disturbing as Phoebe thinks. He seems to ponder Cole's originality while he sits down on a chair in front of her.

"How can you be so sure he's an innocent, Piper?" Paige asks her sister.

"Because Cole's after him. Isn't it obvious?" Piper says, without understanding why Paige doesn't, thinking that she must be a bit dumb. She also sits down, leaving Phoebe and Paige on their feet, still on guard, and still not convinced of his innocence.

"Sit down," Eric says and Phoebe does what he says, because there's just something unavoidable about his words.

"Why is Cole after you?" she asks him. "He didn't seem to be so after you when we met."

"Oh, trust me, he will be," Eric muses and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands loosely.

"Why do you say that?" Phoebe asks him, but gets no answer from Eric, he just looks intently into her eyes.

She discovers that his eyes have got a really pretty shade of blue before she breaks their eye contact.

"Yeah, well," Phoebe sighs, figuring that whatever Eric's reason is, it's not that important because they still need to get rid of Cole since he's getting so dangerous, "What we need to do now is figure out how to vanquish him. I mean, he's not Belthazor neither the Source anymore so those methods shouldn't work."

"I think it's worth a try anyway," Piper says.

"Yeah. We've still got some left of the potion we used to vanquish him when he was the Source," Paige shrugs. "Maybe we could try to mix it to create an even more powerful potion."

"Good idea, sis," Phoebe says, sounding a bit more alive when the talking of vanquishing Cole has developed into action, instead of simply dreading the fact that he's back without actually doing anything about it.

"I'm going to go check the book and experiment a bit, tell me if you need me," Paige says and orbs up to the attic.

"She's getting lazy because of all that orbing," Piper analyzes.

Eric, who has been silently regarding the sisters' interaction, now stands up to leave the house.

"You should try to get rid of him quickly, before he becomes too big of a threat for you to handle," he says and turns around to walk toward the front door. "I have no intention in dying."

"I'm just wondering," Phoebe begins. "Why can't you deal with him yourself? You're a vampire. You're practically as powerful as a demon."

To this Eric turns around.

"Vampires are neither good nor evil. We act on our own benefit, which is what we've done for centuries..."

"Sounds pretty evil to me," Phoebe states.

Eric ignores her and continues:

"...We do not take any sides. You people are always trying to decide what's black or white. In your world there are no gray zones, but in reality, we are that gray zone."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. There's still a tiny little detail left," Phoebe says ironically and shows how tiny that detail is with the void between her thumb and index finger. "You haven't explained _why_ Cole is after you."

"He's not after me yet, but he will be, in time."

"Why? And how could you possibly know that?" Phoebe asks.

"I've got my reasons."

"Hey, you can't just barge in here and expect us to help you without giving us a real reason for it!"

"I wasn't expecting it. I'm counting on it," he says dramatically and walks out of door.

Phoebe opens it right after he has closed it but finds that the street in front of her is completely empty.

"Typical vampires," she mutters.

**~Chaaarmy~**

The vampire queen of Lousiana is angry. She stares at Eric, who's keeping his eyes on the floor, and says:

"What have you been doing in San Francisco?"

Eric is kneeling and is careful to always keep his eyes low, only seeing the bottom of her skirt.

"I'm seeking out the Charmed Ones," he tells her. "One of them is psychic and I believe she'll be of great assistance to you."

The queen snorts.

"I'm still questioning your authority. You got Sookie killed. A telepath. Do you really believe a psychic will match up to those abilities?"

Eric swallowed. "I believe they will."

"Well. She better be good."

"She is."

"Okay. Bring her back here and I'll test her. Your head is on stake here, I can't have you being sheriff of area five when you get our most valuable resources killed."

He gave a small nod.

"You're dismissed."


End file.
